Les hasards de la vie
by Purple Dark
Summary: Histoire d'une femme enfin heureuse...


Auteur : Purple Dark (purpledarkhotmail.fr)

Résumé : Histoire d'une femme enfin heureuse…

Saison : Après la saison 10

Comme d'habitude, rien dans Stargate ne m'appartient, etc…

Les hasards de la vie

J.J., Jonathan Junior, en souvenir de son grand-père Jonathan Senior. Le nom de mon premier et dernier amour.

Oh, mais j'y pense, je ne me suis pas présentée. Samantha Carter. Je n'ai longtemps été qu'une militaire ou bien encore une scientifique. Aujourd'hui je suis aussi une femme et tout cela grâce à un homme, cet homme qui m'a déjà sauvée une fois, celui avec qui je le sais, je vais passer le restant de mes jours.

Donc comme je vous le disais, je suis Samantha Carter, Lieutenant-Colonel dans l'Air Force. Pour certains je suis simplement « Sam » et pour d'autres « Carter ». Depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, je suis rattachée à un projet top secret dont je n'ai bien sûr absolument pas le droit de vous parler. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai longtemps travaillé à la base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado.

Ma vie à la base ? Mouvementée ? Assurément. Passionnante ? Absolument. Excitante ? Incontestablement. Enrichissante ? Evidemment. Suffisante ? Probablement… Et oui, vous l'aurez compris, c'est le probablement qui cloche. Qu'aurai-je dû dire ? Totalement, pleinement ou encore complètement. Et bien non, j'ai seulement dit probablement, tout simplement par que cette vie ne me suffisait plus. Ne vous méprenez surtout pas, j'adore mon travail et je n'en changerai pour rien au monde. J'aime l'armée, même si je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps d'avoir éloigné mon père de sa famille. Ce même père que j'ai rejeté quand il a voulu se rapprocher de moi. Il faut dire à ma décharge, qu'à cette époque j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence et qu'en plus je le rendais responsable de l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ma mère. Alors les relations à la maison étaient souvent tendues. C'est à cette époque que je l'ai rencontré. Qui ? J.J. bien sûr ! J'avais seize ans et on ne peut pas dire que j'étais très sociable, c'était même tout le contraire, je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour être aimable et encore moins pour attirer la sympathie. Mais ce jour là, mon cœur s'est à nouveau ouvert au bonheur. Il a été ma bouée de sauvetage, il m'a ramenée à la vie. Je sais que sans lui je ne serais jamais devenue celle que je suis maintenant.

Son père, militaire, avait été muté dans la même base que le mien. Ils vivaient dans la maison juste en face de la mienne. Je n'oublierais jamais notre première rencontre. Je dirais que le mot qui la qualifie le mieux est : explosive. Oui, c'est ça, explosive. A l'époque, comme je le disais, les rapports humains étaient à des années lumières de mes préoccupations. Je ne me montrais sympathique avec personne et les gens me le rendaient bien. Mais évidemment il y en a un qui a réussi à percer ma carapace et rien n'a plus jamais été pareil.

Revenons-en à notre rencontre. J'étais tranquillement installée devant mon garage en train de bricoler la moto de mon frère, quand cet idiot, arrogant, prétentieux et incroyablement sexy a pointé le bout de son nez.

« Salut, je m'appelle J.J. ».

Et moi, aimable comme à l'accoutumée je ne lui ai pas accordé la moindre attention. Aussi stupide que je le pensais, il n'a rien compris et a continué à déblatérer, encore et encore, des tas de mots n'arrêtaient pas de sortir de sa bouche, tout à fait adorable par ailleurs. Ne nous égarons pas ! Comme il ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à mon envie de lui démolir le portrait et de le renvoyer illico presto rejoindre ses pénates, c'est moi qui me suis lentement dirigée vers les miennes. Mais, alors que j'atteignais la porte, cet imbécile m'a attrapée le bras, retournée vers lui et plaquée contre la porte. Et là il a continué à me saouler avec son baratin.

« Tu sais ma belle, il ne faudra surtout pas t'en vouloir. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !

« Dans cinq minutes tu va renier tous tes principes mais ça ne sera pas de ta faute. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il bon sang, hein, bonne question n'est-ce pas ?

« Dans cinq minutes tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ! ».

Hein ? Je suis sûr que c'est votre réaction, en tout cas ça a été la mienne. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui exposer ma façon de penser le plus poliment qu'il m'était donné, lorsque ses lèvres se sont littéralement collées aux miennes.

Non mais… Hum… Mamamilla.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir, il savait y faire le crétin et croyez-moi il le sait toujours… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, notre premier baiser. Premier ? Evidemment ! Bien sûr qu'il y en a eu d'autres, beaucoup d'autres même. A la seconde même ou sa bouche a quitté la mienne et qu'il m'a murmuré ces mots, j'ai décidé qu'il serait à moi et rien qu'à moi. Ces mots, quels mots ?

« Je t'aime. »

On ne s'est plus quitté pendant les deux années qui ont suivi. Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. La rentrée universitaire. Pour la première fois en vingt-quatre mois nous allions être séparés. Au début nous nous appelions plusieurs fois par jour, puis une fois, puis deux ou trois fois par semaine. Peu à peu les appels se sont espacés et un jour le téléphone n'a plus sonné et je n'ai plus composé son numéro. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et nous avait éloignés lentement mais sûrement.

Je croyais cette histoire terminée et reléguée au passé jusqu'au jour où l'Air Force l'a remis sur ma route. Le jeune homme prétentieux et arrogant avait bien grandit et était devenu un homme terriblement sûr de lui et sexy.

Oh bien sûr, pendant toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés j'ai rencontré d'autres hommes. Bon d'accord, pas tant que ça. Mais je suis quand même tombée amoureuse… une fois. C'était très sérieux, tout du moins, j'ai cru que ça l'était. Nos sentiments étaient très forts, j'ai même dit « oui », on tente le coup. Mais ça n'a pas duré. « La peur de s'engager », selon Daniel, « le sexe », selon Vala… D'après moi, ça n'était tout simplement pas le bon, parce qu'au fond de mon cœur il y avait toujours cette petite étincelle qui ne brillait que pour lui.

Et voilà pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. Le Général Landry m'a proposé cette mutation et j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter allait la mettre un peu en sourdine et que Samantha allait prendre sa vie en main. C'est donc enfin une femme heureuse qui se confie à vous, une femme heureuse et comblée. Loin de ma maison, certes, mais pourtant chez moi, à la seule place où je dois me trouver, tendrement blottie au creux des bras de mon amour, J.J., Jonathan Sheppard Junior.

PS : C'est ma première fic, soyez gentils et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.


End file.
